jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkastrid121/Dalsze losy Berk
Pierwszy raz coś takiego piszę , więc proszę o wyrozumiałość XDDD ;D Zrobiłam sobie nowe konto na wiki i tylko sobie skopiowałam ;) A więc : to moje pomysły : -Czkawka jest wodzem Berk -W opowiadaniu występuje : Czkawka , Szczerbatek i reszta smoków , Astrid , Śledzik , Sączysmark , bliźniaki oraz Pyskacz ;) - Czkawka i reszta mają po 21 lat - Są święta xD Takie świąteczne dla was ;D Berk .. Jak widzicie , dalej stoi na tej stercie starych skał , ale nie , nie myślcie że jest nudno , właśnie mamy nowe sprzęty , Pyskacz lubi się już kąpać .. , a bliźniaki za dużo wypili i zrobili sobie remont w mieszkaniu i mają łóżko do góry nogami cóż da się przyzwyczaić .. Śledzik wymężniał i wykuł wszystkie księgi smoków na pamięć , a Sączysmark przefarbował sobie włosy na rudo .. xD Dochodzimy już do Astrid .. Wypiękniała , i nie martwcie się .. dalej coś do niej czuję ;) I ja .. ten ,,słaby" co mówił ojciec że nawet toporu nie uniosę , a tu prosze .. zamiast nosić topór to ja sobie smoka wytresowałem .. Teraz się wszystko zmieniło .. Straciłem ojca , ale zyskałem matkę , zostałem wodzem Berk , ale dalej nie mogę się przyzwyczaić , i planuję oświadcz yć się Astrid .. , jeszcze nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł , ale przemyślę decyzję , a teraz zaczynamy opowiadanie .. ;) xD perspektywa Czkawki (wszyscy się zebrali w gron ) Uwaga ! Uwaga ! mam pilną sprawę ! o to moja peleryna , skrócić ją czy nie ? xDD - Czkawka się zaśmiał to mówiąc . Wszyscy się śmiali , w końcu jeden z poddanych spytał się wodza w jakiej sprawie wszystkich zebrał .. A nie ma tu Astrid ? - Spytał tajemniczo Czkawka Każdy się rozglądał i nikt jej nie widział .. Nie ma jej - Powiedziała Kobieta - To dobrze,Astrid ma w Święta urodziny więc postanowiłem to uczcić , a żeby nie było jej smutno to mam dla niej wspaniały prezent , lecz zanim jej to podaruję poproszę tutaj Szpadkę i kilka chętnych kobiet - rozkazał Czkawka Uuu ktoś tu mnie zaczyna podrywać .. Czkawkuś :33 - Szpadka zaczynała podrywać Czkawkę .. xD A tym prezentem jest ... Cdn .. XD Wiem , nie zbyt ciekawe .. xD jutro dokończę xD Tak jak obiecałam , dokańczam :D Dziękuję za miłe opinie ;) Perspektywa Szpadki Kiedy Eret poleciał na smoku odwiedzić ojca Ereta , strasznie mi się spodobał Czkawka .. Jesteś walnięty , to mnie kręci ... xD - Zaczynała podrywać Czkawkę Szpadka . Chodź Mieczyk przefarbujemy sobie włosy na rudo tak jak Smark B) - Postanowiła Szpadka Czekaj Szpadka , później sobie przefarbujesz , to sprawa życia i śmierci . o NIE , wielki thorze ! Znowu musze zjeść nie świeżą rybe ? - Zapytała Szpadka Haha , kto Ci kazał ? - Cicho zachichotał Czkawka Nie wiem , aa jednak wiem ! Grałam z Mieczykiem w prawda czy wyzwanie .. - Źle się to skończyło .. - Mówiła znowu Szpadka wyobrażając sobie że musiała zjeść księgę smoków Śledzika . Yoo .. Nie dobrze mi .. Znaczy dobrze siostro haha - Mówił to Mieczyk z ogromnie śmieszną miną ! Perspektywa Czkawki Po pokazaniu prezentu Wszystkim zgłoszonym kobietom Każda była zazdrosna , o Czkawkę... Czkawka się martwił , nigdzie nie widział Astrid .. No może , a jednak .. Znowu robiła swój ,, pyszny " Jaknog ( Nowy stworzony napój przez Astrid , jest on gęsty , oślizgły , galaretowaty , żółtawy i okropnie smakuje ! ;D Widać to było po minie Czkawki i Sączysmarka) Ooo witaj Czkawkuś :D Chcesz Jaknog ? Zrobiłam to specjalnie dla ciebie , WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT ! - Powiedziała szc zęśliwie Astrid , nalewając napój do kubka Czkawki Czkawka pamiętał jaką miał reakcję próbowając Jaknogu , ale nie chciał zrobić przykrości Astrid więc wypił do dna XD Po pewnym czasie robi mu się nie dobrze , i podchodzą do niego bliźniacy Łoo , chyba mu nie dobrze - powiedział Mieczyk Może jest w ciąży - powiedziała poważnie Szpadka Tak ? to ja też tak moge ? Super ! - Zdziwił się Mieczyk CDN XD Kolejna część jutro :D W święta będę więcej pisała !:* Wasz CzkaSzczerbAst :D Dokańczam ! A tak przy okazji Wesołych Świąt ! :D Mieczyk tak się zdziwił że może być w ciąży więc codziennie sprawdzał swój brzuch czy nie rośnie xD Kilka minut później wyczuł że coś porusza mu się w brzuchu . Aaaa ! Jestem w ciąży ! - wykrzykiwał głośno Mieczyk , mówiąc jego zdaniem ,,cudowną " nowinę ! To Twoja wątroba głupku . - Wresznie mówiła mądrze Szpadka. Skąd to wiesz ? To ja mam wątrobe ? o.o , Myślałem że wątroba to rzadki gatunek smoka . - Mówił Mieczyk z ogromnie otwartą buzią . No bo tak ... Przerwał rozmowę bliźniaków Czkawka .. Możecie nie rozmawiać tylko mi pomóc ? Chyba mam zatrucie pokarmowe przez ten Jaknog x.x To zdanie usłyszała Astrid . Haha , Czkawka zrobiłam nowy przepis na Jaknog ;D Coś tam dodała ? Zaczynał łaskotać Astrid Czkawka . Tak że się oboje wywalili na trawę , i uderzyli się o swoje głowy . Czkawka był bardziej poturbowany a Astrid się śmiała nie przestając . Idę do domu - Rzekła Astrid A może jakieś pożegnanie jest mi ktoś winny ? :33 - Zapytał Czkawka Juhuu ?? Buzi , buzi - uśmiechnął się szczero Mieczyk O nie , nie waż się . - Zaśmiał się Czkawka No już , już (pogłaskała go po ramieniu i pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek a potem go uderzyła w rękę ) - Astrid Typowa Astrid :33 - Powiedział Czkawka Kilka dni później , ( dzień przed Świętami ) Astrid miała dziwny sen . Koniec snu ją przeraził . Gdy wstała była jeszcze trochę nie przetomna ale Czkawka ją wybudził , był bardzo pobudzony . Perpektywa Astrid Astrid szybko wstała z łóżka , niestety dalej miała smutną minę . Co się dzieje moja Milejdi ? - Zapytał opiekuńczo Czkawka Miałam straszny sen .. głównie to o Tobie . ;/ - Przeraziła się Astrid Ooo :( Przynajmniej nie muszę się martwić że ktoś o mnie pamięta :D No chodź tu ;) Opowiedz mi wszystko . - Pocieszał Czkawka wtajemniczony . Cdn :D Troszkę dłuższe jak zawsze ale macie ;p Dzięki !!! ;D XD Bardzo mam mało czytelników , może z tg powodu że opowiadanie jest nudne . :// Ale dokończę . perspektywa Astrid Nie chcę Ci o tym mówić .. - mówiła zniechęcona Astrid No powiedz .- Nalegał Czkawka Po chwili , Czkawka łaskotał Astrid , jednak ona była jeszcze bardziej smutna .. Czkawka , proszę Cię , wyjdź . - prosiła Astrid Ale co się stało ? Zrobiłem coś złego ? - Posmutniał nagle Czkawka Wyjdź , to nie ma sensu . - Ciągnęła dalej .. Ale co nie ma sensu ? Astrid .. zaczynam się nie pokoić . Wyjdź ! Nie rozumiesz ? Nie chcę być już z Tobą ! - Mówiła ze łzami w oczach Nastąpiła cisza .. Ale ..- zaczynał Czkawka Nie ! Wyjdź ! Czkawka uciekł , zawołał Szczerbatka i poleciał na nim tam gdzie go pierwszy raz spotkał . Gdy Czkawki już nie było , do pokoju Astrid wszedł Pyskacz. Perpektywa Pyskacza Czemu płaczesz ? I czemu nie ma tu Czkawki , wyraźnie słyszałem waszą kłótnię . Chyba że starość płata mi niezłe figle . - Zaśmiał się Pyskacz Dobra , nie ma czasu na śmiechy , tylko mów co się stało .. ALE JA JESTEM GŁUPIA !!! - krzyknęła głośno Astrid . Czemu tak mówisz ? - Zapytał zaskoczony Pyskacz Eh ... Spotkałam Dagura ! Groził mi że jeśli z Czkawką nie zerwę , to go zabije, smoki wyginą a z Berk nie zostanie ani śladu . Kłamałam z tym snem !!! A później wziął sztylet i zbliżył mi go do gardła . ! Ja się bałam ! Dopiero Wichurka mnie uratowała ii ... Uhh .. ulżyło mi .- Odetchnęła Astrid Hohoho - To Czkawce należą się jakieś wyjaśnienia ... Nie mów mu tego , bo on go zabije .. płakała Astrid Muszę lecieć .. - niechętnie mówiła to Astrid Ale gdzie ?- zapytał Pyskacz Do Dagura , zemścić się . - powiedziała stanowczo Astrid Otarła łzy , nałożyła siodło na Wichurkę i pognała na smoku na wyspę Łupieżców. Perpektywa Czkawki Czemu ona mi to robi ? Układało nam się , lud dawał mi więcej czasu na oddychnięcie od ,,wodzowania" na to bym więcej czasu spędzał z wami - z Tobą i z Astrid . A tu co ? Nagle ze mną zrywa nie wytłumaczając mi z jakiego powodu ? Czkawka usiadł przy Szczerbatku i rozmyślał ... Narazie tyle c: Cdn Może jutro dokończę , zachęćcie mnie komami XD Dokańczam .. XD Tylko jedno mnie zastanawia co jedną minutę kolejny komentarz , zadziwiające xDD Gdy już Czkawka tak rozmyślał , chciał jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Astrid , tylko na spokojnie . Usiadł na Szczerbatku , a ten się starał i pognał jak prawdziwa nocna furia . Miał przyśpieszenie więc jeszcze szybciej latał dzięki Czkawce i jego pomysłom . Perspektywa Przyjaciół Czkawka , widziałem jak Astrid gdzieś poleciała . - szybko wypowiedział Sączysmark Cicho , nic nie mów , bo będzie ją szukać , a on jest mój ! - Wskazała na Czkawkę Szpadka Kiedy poleciała ? I gdzie ? - Zdziwił się Czkawka Jakieś 5 godzin temu , a sorry , zapomniałem hahaha - Mówił głupkowato Mieczyk .. Tak jak zwykle .. xD Ale gdzie ? - Zapytał Czkawka Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz ze smutną miną , jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Astrid broniącą Czkawkę , Widocznie bardzo go kocha - pomyślał Pyskacz . Gdzie jest Astrid ? - Zapytał Czkawka Astrid ? Eeee .. Jest w kuźni , znaczy nie , ee , na mnie już pora !! Paaa idę nakarmić owce . - Powiedział nie przekonująco Pyskacz Przecież nie masz owiec . - mówił Czkawka Tak , nie mam , no to CZEŚĆ ! - Wykrzyknął Pyskacz i uciekł by nie męczyli go pytaniami . Perspektywa Astrid Astrid była już na wyspie Łupieżców , spodziewała się zasadzki , i się nie myliła . Zza krzaków wyszedł Dagur , a z nim jego wojownicy . Pespektywa Dagura No kochaniutka , jutro Święta , a tak po za tym , wszystkiego Najlepszego . - Powiedział Dagur z groźną miną . Skąd wiesz , że jutro mam urodziny ? I czemu mi to dzisiaj mówisz ? - Mówiła wystraszona , choć dalej dzielna Astrid Mówie za wszystkich Twoich przyjaciół , bo jutro ich nie spotkasz , zerwałaś z nim ? - Zapytał Dagur Z kim ? - Zapytała drażniąco Astrid Iotsi 17.JPG No z kim ? Z kim ? Z Czkawką . - Ciągnął dalej Dagur Co ty tyle pytań zadajesz ? -_- Z Zapytaj . onet.pl ? Nastąpiła cisza w końcu Dagur rozkazał wojom wziąć Astrid do celi . Nawet nie wiecie jakie było jej zaskoczenie . Zobaczyła szkielet Pleśniaka ! XD Cdn , możliwe że jutro dokończę ;3 Perspektywa Dagura Minął rok od namysłów. Dagur obmyślił plan jak podbić Berk , ale zajęło mu to dużo czasu . Aż rok .. A Astrid dalej była uwięziona . Jednak nie traciła nadzieji . Wiedziała że albo Wichura ją uratuje , albo dziwnym trafem przyleci tu Czkawka . No kochaniutka , wiem jak zaatakować Berk . Stoik nic nie wie , więc może się udać ! - Wypowiedział drażliwie Dagur do Astrid . Jaki Stoik ? Aaa no tak , nic nie wiesz . - Zaśmiała się Astrid No wasz wódz , nie drażnij się zemną . - Groził Dagur Stoik nie żyje .. wiesz , głupia sprawa zabił go Szczerbatek .. , ale dlatego że 2 lata temu była walka o smoki , Czkawka pokonał razem ze Szczerbatkiem Alfę , i Szczerbatek to teraz król czyli alfa .. smoków , a Czkawka to nasz wódz , wódz naszego plemienia Berk , i jest moim ,, tak można powiedzieć chłopakiem " Z którym zerwałam i nigdy do niego nie powiedziałam,, kocham Cię " ale on o tym wie że go kocham i mi to samo udowadnia podczas buziaków itp .. Każda dziewczyna na Niego leci , a ty jesteś dalej brzydki haha . - Powiedziała to i plunęła Astrid na Dagura . Mów dalej , ciekawe .. To jak Czkawka stracił nogę ? - Zapytał W wieku 15 lat pokonał Czerwoną Śmierć . Szczerbatek wbił jej w ogromną paszczę plazmę . i powoli spadała , bo latała , nie była ognioodporna od środka i zionęła ogniem , że Czkawka spadł ze Szczerbatka , Szczerbatek szybko machał skrzydłami by ogień tak jakby ,, odsunął się " od Czkawki , obydwaj spadli , Stoik był załamany bo nie widział Czkawki , przeprosił Szczerbatka , no i koło niego był Czkawka , i wtedy Właśnie stracił nogę przez ogień . - Opowiadała Astrid Ooo , to mam dla niego dobrego przeciwnika . - Zaśmiał się Dagur . CDN Nie chce mi się pisać :/ Wczoraj byłam zalogowana , i napisałam wszystko ! Dokończyłam całe . Klikam publish a tu pisze że błąd ! i że jestem nie zalogowana ! ;( I mi się nie zapisało :c I chyba zawieszę tg bloga , bo mam mało czytelników ;( Choć nie dziwię się . Pewnie jest w nim mało akcji , jest tylko nuda .. :'( Dokańczam . Dedykacja dla mojej przyjaciółki Julii ( tchórz :3) i dla moich czytelników , jeśli wgl ich mam xD Perspektywa Dagura Musimy polecieć ! Plan obmyślony .. Aa .. i jeszcze coś . Twoja Wichurka Astrid jest zatruta , i padnie za kilka godzin .- Mówił Dagur groźnie się śmiejąc . Co ? Wichura ! Co jej dałeś ! Ty potworze ! - Płakała Astrid. Potworze ? Dopiero zaraz będzie ze mnie potwór . - Dagur mówił .. I szybko usiadł na smoku . ( Już umiał tresować smoki ) Polecieli .. A Wichura ? Wichura padła . Astrid chciała się zemścić i wzięła szkielet Pleśniaka . Uderzała nim w kraty celi .. Dziwnym trafem otworzyła się . Perspektywa Astrid Nie ! To nie może sie tak skończyć ! Wichura ! No już ! Wstawaj . - Mówiła płacząco Astrid Lecz dalej się nie poddawała . Zauważyła dzikiego smoka . Był to Koszmar Ponocnik Użyła taktyki Sączysmarka , przypomniała sobie jak wytresować takiego smoka , z resztą pamiętała też jak udawała Heatherę . Zaraz ! Przecież to ten smok którego tresowałam kiedy udawałam Heatherę ! - Przyszła jej taka myśl Cześć ! To ja , pamiętasz mnie jeszcze ? Smok polizał ją swoim wielkim językiem na znak że ją pamięta . Polecieli na jakąś wyspę . Nie było wiadomo nawet na jaką . No cóż . Smocza intuicja . Golden .. - bo tak Astrid go nazwała .. poleciał na wyspę gdzie Astrid i Czkawka prawie wyznali sobie miłość . Oh , Czkawka .. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi Ciebie brakuje .. :/ Wtedy zza skał było widać coś białego .. Nie możliwe ! - Wykrzyknęła Astrid Czkawka oddałby za to życie by to zobaczyć . Biała nocna furia ! I to dziewczyna .. - Mówiła troche znająca się Astrid na nocnych furiach . Noo .. Dzięki ci Golden .. :) - Dziękowała Astrid Teraz tylko trzeba ją wytresować .. Hmm .. Zacznijmy od imienia . Już wiem ! Luna . - Powiedziała stanowczo Astrid Tylko jak ją oswoić bym mogła na niej latać !? - Zadawała sobie to pytanie Astrid cdn ;-; O białej Lunie miałam pomysł na następnego bloga .. Ale że nic się nie działo na tym blogu to tutaj dałam tg smoka xD Miłego czytania ;-; Trochę mi szmutno .. :c Bo piszecie w komach że często tu wchodzicie i czytacie a tak nie jest :// No może .. Julia .. Dedykacja specjalnie dla ciebie ! ;D Zapraszam też na drugiego bloga : Jak to sie stało że Sączysmark się zakochał XD Perspektywa Astrid No już .. Spokojnie .. nic ci nie zrobię smoczku .. Tylko daj mi na tobie usiąść ... - Powoli zbliżała się Astrid do śnieżnej furii . - Łoo ... no i spadła . To może użyjmy taktyki sączysmarka ? , eee nie reaguje . Bliźniaki ? Niee . Już bym sie zabiła udając ich . No jasne ! Czkawka ! Dzięki Czkawkuś że mówiłeś mi jak wytresowałeś Szczerbatka ! Nie mogę się bać .. Po chwili zbliżała się Luna .. Była bardzo ciekawska . Tak jak Szczerbatek . Astrid złowiła rybę i powoli podchodziła do smoka .. Luna otworzyła paszczę i zwinęła Astrid rybę . O ty ! Barbarzyńco ! :D Tak to się zabiera rybę ? Dobra , musimy się spieszyć . Bo inaczej zaatakują Berk . Muszę z nią nawiązać więź . Tylko jak ? Luna , nie bój się . Nic ci nie zrobię . Spokojnie ... Astrid chciała ją dotknąć , ale smok się nie dawał . Coś Lune przestraszyło ! A odziwem było że nie strzelała plazmą a .. jakimś białym światłem . Tak się świeciło że aż oczy bolały . Astrid wysunęła rękę tak jak pokazał jej Czkawka w wieku 15 lat i Luna zbliżyła się pyskiem do jej ręki . Dotknęło ją . Obydwie się polubiły . To teraz chodź . Musimy ratować Berk . Astrid usiadła na śnieżnej furii i pognała jak torpeda ! Tak jak Szczerbatek. Aaaa ! Możesz zwolnić ! ? Coś mnie mdli ! xD - Błagała o spowolnienie Astrid . Jesteś jak Szczerbatek . Napewno się polubicie . - Mówiła Astrid do Luny podczas lotu .. Dagur już zbliżał się do Berk . A Czkawka wypatrywał Astrid .. Dalej miał nadzieję że gdzieś tam jest . Pyskacz do niego podszedł i wszystko chciał mu wytłumaczyć na temat Astrid . Ale nie zdążył . Właśnie wszyscy otworzyli oczy jakby im prawie wyszły XD Przyszedł Dagur . Wraz z gigantycznym smokiem . Większym od Czerwonej śmierci . Ale nie ział ogniem , tylko walił falą dźwiękową tak jak gromogrzmot . Fala dźwiękowa łączyła z 15 takich gromogrzmotów . A to jest tylko jeden . Ewakuować wszystkich z wyspy ! Idźcie na plażę ! Weźcie dzieci i starców ! - Rozkazał Czkawka , i po dłuższym czasie pomyślał , że jest z siebie dumny że tak dobrze naśladuje Stoicka. Śledzik ? Jakieś sugestie ? - Zapytał Czkawka 1. Wali falą dźwiękową nie do wytrzymania ! 2.Jest większy od Czerwonej śmierci , no rajciu ! Nie ma w księdze tego smoka ! Mówie na oko . Lećmy księżnisia . O jest Eret . W sam raz . - Chodź Szczerba... co to jest ? Nagle zza chmur Czkawka zobaczył tajemniczego jeźdźca . Na jakim dziwnym smoku . Kształtem przypomina Szczerbatka . Astrid ? Co ? Nocna furia ? Biała ? Co tu jest grane ? Szczerbatek ! Astrid żyje ! Szczerbatek nie słuchał Czkawki , tylko patrzył się na Lunę , chyba wpadła mu w oko ... XD Tato ! Nie uwierzyłbyś mi , zrozumiałbyś to jakbyś to zobaczył ! Szczerbatek przywołał tutaj Lunę . Niestety Luna zapomniała o Astrid . I spadła z niej . Uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność .. Czkawka ją zobaczył jak spada . I się martwił . Podbiegł do leżącej Astrid i położył się koło niej . Zapomniał że smok Dagura dalej żyje .. No dalej ! Astrid ! Prosze nie rób mi tego ! - Czkawka modlił się do Thora . Nagle Astrid otworzyła oczy .. Czkawka ? - Mówiła cicho .. Smok .. - Mówiła dalej .. Wstała szybko i osłoniła Czkawkę przed falą dźwiękową i wyglądała na taką jakby nieżywą . CDN Koniec bloga będzie jutro . xD Sorry . Dzisiaj nie skończę XD Walczę o bycie adminki na jednej stronce na fb ;-; XD Kurde ! Zaraz mnie trafi ! ;'C Miałam wszystko napisane .. -.- Strasznie tego dużo było :( Focham na tg bloga . Nie pisze kurffa xD Jejku .. już tak dawno nie pisałam na tym blogu .. :/ Pewnie już nikt go nie czyta .. no nic .. Jednak może ktoś przez przypadek wejdzie i choć trochę przeczyta .. Mam sporo zaległości .. Miałam mały wapadek z głowa i jestem adminką na fb na jednej stronce ;-; Jutro napiszę i skończę bloga na amen :D XD Czkawka był zdziwiony . Właśnie tuż przed jego twarzą poświęciła się za niego jego dziewczyna . Czkawka ze łzami w oczach wziął swoją broń i wskoczył na Szczerbatka . - Ostatni raz tak zrobiłeś Dagurze ! Straciłem już swojego ojca . A teraz swoją dziewczynę . Poddaj się ! - Czkawka krzyczał na Dagura , ale na nic . Dagur tylko nasłuchiwał i się śmiał. - Ja ? poddać się ? - Dagur się zaśmiał - To twój koniec Czkawkusiu . - Naprawdę tak to cię bawi ? Zabijanie najbliższych mojego serca ? Berk i najbliższi są na moim pierwszym miejscu ! Świat pragnie pokory . I my na Berk wiemy jak tego dokonać . Tylko mnie posłuchaj . - Czkawka powoli tracił równowagę , zrobił taki mały znak który nauczył Lunę co ma zrobić . Luna stała za smokiem Dagura i prosto w niego ze Szczerbatkiem pokonali wrogów . Cały czas mam jakieś problemy :/ Przykro mi . Narazie zajmuję się opkiem na fb ;3 xD Mały nexcik dla was :() Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach